1. Technical Field
Example embodiments of the inventive concept relate generally to semiconductor integrated circuits and, more particularly, to a register slicing circuit and a system on chip (SOC) to expedite flows of urgent requests.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
An SOC indicates a chip, or a system on chip in which various semiconductor components are integrated together. The recent market trend is away from application specific integrated circuits (ASICs) and application specific standard products (ASSPs), toward SOC technologies. Further, there is an increasing demand for reducing the size and increasing the performance level of the SOC. While the integration degree of the SOC may be increased by integrating additional components into one chip, an operational speed of the SOC may not increase sufficiently.